Emmett's New Love Aka Lydia's Fanfic
by Breaking the Midnight Sun
Summary: Read!


_A/N: Hi guys! This is my first Twilight fanfiction,Note that this takes place quite a few years after Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it! Okay, here it goes:_

_Lydia's POV:_

I first saw him at Forks High School. He was beautiful. Pale white skin, beautiful golden eyes, curly brown hair, a perfect, dazzling smile. With my first glance at him, he stole my heart. I could just see us married with lots of children, perfectly content.

But he was taken by that Rosealie girl. Oh how I loathed her. She was just like him, beautiful and dazzling. Although he seemed to be in deep love with thegirl, I still saw him looking at me from time to time. Oh how I wished I could be his, forever, until our deaths.

Although I longed for him, I knew that it would never be possible to be with him. He was probably married to the girl for all I know.

Even though he was taken, I got the courage to talk to him one day. I walked over to him during a break between classes, and started a casual conversation.

" Hi," I said, " You are Emmett Cullen, aren't you?"

He smiled at me, oh how I loved that, and replied " Yeah, but I don't know who you are. Do you have a name?"

I smiled back and giggled " Oh, yeah. My name's Lydia. It's nice to meet you. I just moved here from South Caroline. My dad's in the military, so we do that a lot."

" I see ," he replied, " So, why did you come over and talk to me?"

"Oh," I said, " I just wanted to meet you, that's all. It's been nice talking to you, but I've got to go. Class has almost started."

" I under stand. I guess I'll see you aroud." Emmett said, and smiled again.

As I walked off to chemistry, I met up with my friend, Amy, and told her that I just talked to the man I was madly in love with. She giggled, and I walked into the classroom witb seconds to spare.

_Emmett's POV:_

Talking with that new girl, Lydia, was awesome. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Rosealie, the love of my life.

I don't see how any guys couldn't be practically in love with her, she was so beautiful! With her black hair down to her waist, her deep violet eyes, and a dazzling with smile, just like mine. I think I am beginning to fall for her. No, that's stupid. I love rosealie, but maybe I could figure out a way to hang out with her without creating any tension between Rose and I or Rose and her. Well Lydia already hated Rosealie, i saw all of those evil glares she gives her when she isn't looking.

The next day, I walked up to Lydia, giving her the same smile that I did yesterday, the one that made her giggle. I leaned casually against the wall behind me, and started another conversation.

" Hey, Lydia, do you have a second to talk?"

"Sure, Emmett. What about?" she said, smiling about something, probably me.

" I wanted to know if you want to hang out tomorrow, after all, tomorrow's the start of the weekend."

" Well I think that would be lovely, Emmett," She said witjh a giant smile on her face " Want to go out and grab some lunch or something?"

" Sure." I said " I think that would be awsome."

" Now I have a question for you," She said " Won't your girlfriend be upset?"

" Oh, Rose, no she isn't my girlfriend," I lied casually " Just my sister, that's all."

" Okay." She said " Well i guess I'll see you tomorrow. Here's my address," she said, handing me a piece of paper, " And my phone number's on there. Call me before you come pick me up tomorrow."

" Bye" I said.

" Bye" she replied as she walked off.

After talking with her, I realized that I had made a horrible mistake. I was married and I was going on a date with another girl. I started to panic, and ran over to Edward and Jasper. I grabbed them from where they were, and dragged them both by the collars to the bathroom. As soon as they were done yelling at me for that, I began to talk in a paniced voice.

" You guys have to help me! I just made a date with a girl tomorrow, and she's not Rosealie! What do I do?" I practically screamed in a hushed voice.

" Oh Emmett," Jasper said as he shook his head " Calm the heck down. We do need to talk about this, but you don't have to freak out."

Just then I felt his powers begin to work on me as I calmed down. After I felt all the anger leave my body, Edward spoke.

" I see from your memories of her that she is very, very beautiful. I see your predicament. I know just what to do, though. It will involve Alice, though."

" Oh great, Alice. She definitely will help." I said " So what would she do?"

" I don't know," Edward said, looking at the floor and pacing, " She could take Rosealie, Bella, and Renesmee shopping or something."

" That would work......." Said Jasper " Plus, I could get her to see into the future and see how the date goes for you. If she can see it, that is......"

" Okay," I replied " Thanks guys. That really helps. I have to go talk to Alice about tomorrow. See ya later!"

As I ran off to look for Alice, I started to feel the panic again. I started beathing heavily for no real reason, just to add to my panic attack. As I neared Alice, I called her name and began to explain my delimma.

_A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it! I'll write more, but I'll write faster if you leave posotive rewiews._


End file.
